Segunda Chance
by Arine-san
Summary: Depois que Ray foi liberado da cadeia, nunca mais viu Theresa. Mas isso estava prestes a mudar, pois Timmy a convidara para seu aniversário. Será que Ray vai aceitar essa segunda chance do destino?


**Perto**

 **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**

 **(Ei, eu estava indo muito bem antes de te conhecer)**

 **I drink too much and that's an issue, but I'm okay**

 **(Eu bebo demais e isso é um problema, mas eu estou bem)**

 **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**

 **(Ei, diga aos seus amigos que foi um prazer conhecê-los)**

 **But I hope I never see them again**

 **(Mas eu espero nunca vê-los novamente)**

Ray estava chegando à conclusão de que Timmy só podia estar louco. O rapaz dissera que queria uma pequena festa de aniversário e, tendo sido um pai ausente durante boa parte da vida de seu filho, ele concordara. Seu chefe lhe dera permissão de prepara o bolo na confeitaria; e ele dera algum dinheiro a Timmy para que ele comprasse algo para ele e seus amigos comerem e beberem, o que o adolescente fizera com maestria. Mas, aparentemente, Timmy esquecera a definição da palavra "pequena".

Havia cerca de trinta adolescentes circulando pelo apartamento, que não era muito grande. Por sorte, eles não pareciam se importar com a falta de espaço desde que pudessem conversar e se alimentar. E Timmy parecia mais do que feliz. Parecia se sentir em casa, finalmente. Ray sabia que sua irmã se esforçara para criá-lo da melhor maneira que podia, mas, pelo que podia notar e pelo que Timmy lhe contara, depois da morte da mãe, ele sempre se sentira um intruso na casa de seus tios e avós. Era como se fosse um pacote que passavam adiante quando começava a dar problemas, até que Kitty o acolheu. Mas, mesmo assim, ele nunca sentira que tivera um lar depois da morte de sua mãe. E agora, pelo que podia notar, ele se sentia aceito e Ray estava feliz por fazer parte da vida de seu filho.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Ray suspirou antes de ir atendê-la. Se não parasse de chegar mais pessoas, não iam caber todos naquele apartamento.

O ex-presidiário colocou um sorriso no rosto e abriu a porta. Mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver quem estava diante dele.

 **I know it breaks your heart**

 **(Eu sei que isso parte o seu coração)**

 **Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

 **(Se mudou para a cidade em um carro aos pedaço)**

 **And four years, no calls, now you're lookin' pretty in a hotel bar**

 **(E quatro anos, nenhuma ligação, agora você está linda em um bar de hotel)**

 **And I-I-I can't stop**

 **(E e-e-eu não consigo parar)**

\- Oi, Ray. – Disse Theresa encarando-o envergonhada.

\- O que faz aqui, Theresa? – Ele perguntou sério, sem dar passagem para que ela entrasse na casa.

\- O Timmy me convidou para o aniversário dele. – Ela respondeu desviando o olhar para seus pés. Fazia quase um ano que ele fora liberado da prisão e desde então não se falaram mais.

\- Eu deveria ter imaginado que, em algum momento, ele faria algo assim. – Murmurou Ray com um suspiro.

\- Olha, se você quiser, eu posso ir embora. – A jovem policial falou com o rosto corando. – Eu ligo para ele depois e explico que não pude vir... – Ray refletiu por um momento. Theresa mentira para ele, mas parecia realmente gostar de Timmy. Como era o primeiro aniversário que eles passavam juntos depois de terem começado a morar juntos, ele não queria estragar tudo.

\- É o aniversário dele e ele a convidou. – O ex-presidiário disse finalmente, lhe dando passagem. – Mas isso não significa que somos amigos. Você é apenas uma convidada do meu filho. – E, após dizer isso, Ray se dirigiu à cozinha, deixando-a livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Theresa suspirou. Ela sabia que seria difícil se reaproximar dele e convencê-lo a escutá-la, mas doía ver aquele olhar de desprezo em seu rosto.

Respirando fundo, a jovem decidiu ir cumprimentar Timmy, afinal era o aniversário dele e ele a convidara. Tentaria conversar com Ray depois.

* * *

 **So, baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**

 **(Então amor, me puxe para mais perto no banco de trás do seu Rover)**

 **That I know you can't afford**

 **(Que eu sei que você não pode pagar)**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

 **(Mordo essa tatuagem no seu ombro)**

 **Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole**

 **(Agarre os lençóis bem no canto do colchão que você roubou)**

 **From your roommate back in Boulder**

 **(Da sua colega de quarto lá em Boulder)**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 **(Nós nunca vamos envelhecer)**

Ray não conseguiu ficar na cozinha, então se dirigiu a seu quarto e encostou a porta. Precisava de um momento para si. Como Timmy tivera coragem de fazer algo assim sem lhe comunicar? Aquela era a mulher que o enganara e o prendera. O confeiteiro foi até a janela e observou a paisagem, tentando manter o foco em seu raciocínio. O pior de tudo não era revê-la, o pior era o fato de seu coração ter disparado assim que pusera seus olhos nela.

Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, ainda gostava dela. Sabia que a jovem havia apenas usado-o para descobrir alguma informação sobre aquelas moedas, mas seu coração não parecia achar isso motivo suficiente para esquecê-la.

Ele tentava recuperar a compostura quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do quarto.

\- Entre. – Ray falou sem se virar e sem sair da janela.

\- Será que podemos conversar? – Pediu Theresa entrando no quarto e encostando a porta.

\- Quer fazer mais um interrogatório? – Ele indagou irônico, apoiando as mãos na batente da janela. – Achei que tudo tivesse sido esclarecido um ano atrás. – A jovem sentiu suas bochechas voltando a ficar coradas.

\- Não precisa me tratar assim, Ray. – A policial falou um pouco magoada. Ray saiu da janela e se voltou para encará-la.

\- E como você espera ser tratada, Theresa? – Ele perguntou tentando conter sua raiva. – Como devo tratar a mulher que me seduziu para poder me prender? – Theresa se sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

\- Ray, eu sei que você está com raiva e você tem esse direito, mas será que não pode me ouvir apenas por um momento? – Ela indagou angustiada e ele titubeou. – Por favor.

 **You look as good as the day I met you**

 **(Você está tão lindo quanto no dia em que eu te conheci)**

 **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**

 **(Eu esqueço porque eu te deixei, eu estava louca)**

 **Stay and play that blink-182 song**

 **(Fique, e coloque aquela música do blink-182)**

 **That we beat to death in Tucson, okay**

 **(Que nós escutávamos no último volume em Tucson)**

\- Você tem cinco minutos. – A jovem respirou fundo e começou a falar.

\- Eu sei que você, provavelmente, me odeia, mas eu queria me explicar para você assim mesmo. Eu sei que agi mal ao me aproximar de Timmy e de você dessa maneira, mas naquela época eu não conhecia vocês. Eu não tinha ideia das pessoas incríveis que você e Timmy são. – Theresa explicou com lágrimas nos olhos. – E apesar de saber que você fez algumas escolhas erradas na vida, eu não tinha a intenção de magoá-lo. Eu realmente sinto muito. É óbvio que eu queria desvendar o caso, mas...

\- Isso justifica sua atitude de me beijar? – Ray perguntou dando um passo a frente e se aproximando dela. – Isso lhe dá o direito de fazer as pessoas de bobas? De fazê-las se apaixonarem e depois traí-las? – Ele concluiu um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

\- Eu não tinha planejado isso. – A jovem disse com as lágrimas começando a descer por seu rosto. – E você não foi o único afetado por isso! – Ela gritou surpreendendo-o.

\- O quê? – Ray segurou pelos ombros, ansioso. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Que você não foi o único a se apaixonar e a se magoar. – Theresa insistiu e Ray deu uma risada maliciosa.

\- Você espera que eu acredite nisso? – Indagou sarcástico e ela o encarou com mágoa nos olhos. Não ficaria ali para ser humilhada.

\- Não quero que você acredite em nada. – Ela respondeu se libertando das mãos dele. – Se acha que sou uma pessoa tão horrível assim, por que me deixou entrar na sua casa hoje? – A jovem começou a se mover em direção a porta, mas Ray a segurou pelo braço.

\- Não tão rápido. – Ray falou prendendo-a contra a porta usando seu próprio corpo. – Quero que você diga a verdade, olhando nos meus olhos. – A proximidade entre os corpos dele, não estava deixando nenhum dos dois raciocinar direito.

\- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Theresa disse ainda chorando. – Como acha que me senti ao ter que prender o cara que eu gostava? Como acha que foi não ter a opção de abandonar o caso, mesmo sabendo que teria que prender você? – Ray olhava para ela sem palavras. – Você acha que gostei de fazer isso? Você acha que... – A jovem não pôde dizer mais nada, pois ele a beijara. O beijo foi curto e logo seus lábios se separaram, mas a testa de Ray continuou encostada a dela por um longo tempo. – Você é realmente um idiota. – Concluiu a jovem com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

\- O Timmy já me disse isso. – Theresa riu e ele a acompanhou. – Sinto muito. Eu estava com tanta raiva que não me passou pela cabeça que as coisas não foram fáceis pra você também.

\- Não importa mais. – Ela respondeu afastando seu rosto do dele para que pudessem se encarar. – Isso é, se estiver tudo bem entre a gente... – O sorriso de Ray se alargou e ele voltou a beijá-la. Dessa vez com mais calma, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela.

\- Eu diria que estamos bem. – Concluiu ele sorrindo e encarando-a com felicidade em seus olhos. – Aposto que esse era o plano de Timmy o tempo todo.

\- Eu não duvido nenhum pouco disso. – Ela respondeu ao abraçá-lo, sorridente.

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 **(Nós nunca vamos envelhecer)**

 **[Closer – The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey]**

 **Início: 01/04/2017.**

 **Término: 02/10/2017.**


End file.
